


Skate With Me

by nyx (ghostedMinds)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/nyx
Summary: Kuroo just wants Kenma to go ice skating with him.





	Skate With Me

“Come on Kenma,” Kuroo pleads. His eyes widen into puppy eyes.

Sadly, Kenma has been there for the evolution of that look, seen it in use for over fifteen years and it no longer works on him. So, he turns his head away to show Kuroo that he’s not budging.

“Kenma. Please?” Kuroo skates across the ice. He ignores the small door and instead climbs over the wall. Waddling, he reaches Kenma and collapses on the bench next to him. He nudges the smaller boy with his shoulder. “We used to skate together all the time.”

“We were nine,” Kenma reminds, making notes on his paper.

“We can still skate.”

“Kuro, I’m making your routine for the next show.”

Kuroo pauses and instead leans against Kenma. His eyes are distant as he thinks about the next show he has to skate in. “That Shripy’ll be in it.” Kenma’s hand stops. All his attention is on Kuroo who seems to have forgotten his presence. “I probably won’t win.”

Kenma looks away. Kuroo isn’t lying, Hinata Shouyou is amazing on the ice. His small stature only helps him and his jumps are starting to become legendary. However, his technique isn’t there yet and though he has an amazing choreographer in Kageyama Tobio, Kenma has been choreographing longer and knows Kuroo better than Kageyama knows Hinata.

“You won’t. I won’t let you.”

“It’s not–” Kuroo begins but is cut off when Kenma stands up suddenly. He has to catch himself from topping over.

Ignoring Kuroo, Kenma quickly takes off his shoes and pulls on the ice skates laying off to the side. Though Kuroo doesn’t always ask him to skate, he does always bring Kenma’s skates in case the younger boy decides he wants to get on the ice.

He rarely does.

“Are we going?” Kenma asks, looking at Kuroo blankly, skates laced up.

Kuroo stands up, grinning. “Of course. Let’s go then, Kitten. It’s been ages since you’ve danced with me.”

Kenma is pulled forward by Kuroo who uses the door this time, already aware that Kenma won’t go over the wall.

“Not dancing,” Kenma corrects to deaf ears.

“With us, it’s always dancing.”

Pulling Kenma around, Kuroo smirked, enjoying watching Kenma get his ice legs on. Briefly, so briefly that they were gone in seconds, memories of a time when the two were younger flashes through Kuroo’s mind.

Of a time when Kenma and Kuroo would come up with routines and skate them together. Of pleading over and over again until Kenma, finally, would go with him to the rink.

He remembers an incident with a boy with slanted eyes. Watching Kenma jump and run into a stranger. The fall and the ice skate. He remembers blood and panic and the hospital and apologizing to Kenma over and over again. He remembers the days and weeks and months that Kenma refused to leave his room then his house, ashamed of the scar running through his eye. Kuroo remembers fearing that he’d caused Kenma to be blind in an eye of being wrong on both accounts

_[“I can still see Kuro. It wasn’t your fault.”]_

But those memories came and went and Kuroo pushes them to the back of his mind. He has Kenma here and now, on the ice where they can skate together, if even for a little while. He can still take Kenma with him onto the ice every time he steps onto the rink and performs one of Kenma’s pieces. It is his tribute to his better half.

“Kuro. You’re zoning again.”

Kuroo’s eyes snap to Kenma’s knowing ones. He smirks. “Never. I’ve got you with me.”

He’ll take gold in the next competition. He will accept nothing less with Kenma choreographing for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been a while. I plan on writing at least 1 piece for KuroKen week or I will hit myself. Been posting [Original Work](https://nadvena.tumblr.com/).  
> Hope you liked it and check out my [Tumblr](http://5917.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
